The superoxide dismutase, which will be referred to as SOD hereinafter, composition of the present invention is valuable in the prevention and treatment of tissue disorders caused by superoxides.
Namely, it may be employed as, for example, an antiinflammatory agent or a remedy for ischemic cardiac diseases.
A preparation of SOD extracted from bovine liver has been already marketed in Western Germany as a remedy for, e.g., rheumatoid arthritis.
Although this preparation is a valuable medicine, it is accompanied by a problem in that it shows an antigenicity when administered to man since it originates from bovine. In order to overcome this problem, it has been recently attempted to produce SOD originating from human on a large scale through genetic recombination techniques (cf. EP-A1-180964 and EP-A1-173280). However these purified SODs thus obtained, in particular human Cu-Zn SOD, are poor in stability.